Steph's Suprise
by jysellahorn22
Summary: Steph has a surprise for Ranger, but is he the real Ranger
1. Chapter 1

I am Stephanie Plum Manoso. I have been married to Ricardo Carlos Manoso aka Ranger for two months. We got married because someone was trying to kill him and someone still is. My husband has been away for a couple weeks on business. I am expecting him back at any time. I work for my cousin's bail bond company as a bail bonds enforcement agent. It was just like any other day for me and I was at the office when Lula looked out and saw my husband leaning against his Porsche's turbo.

"Don't look now but tall, handsome and married Ranger is walking in this building," Lula said.

I felt a hand go on the back of my neck. And heard a sweet whisper, "Let's talk". I put the files in my hand bag and followed Ranger outside. He pulled me toward him and all of a sudden I threw up on his boots.

"Babe, Tank told me you were sick."

"I am not sick. I am late."

Ranger gazed into my eyes and said, "Late, as in late, or late for work."

"Late, late Ranger."

He took a deep breath and then lifted my head and kissed me on my eyebrows.

"I have bonds that I have to bring in and I will call you if I need you promise." Then I walked back to the office and said "Lula, do you want to come with me to get some bonds or not. "

"Jeez yes, hold your horses, I am coming. Hi there Ranger." And then we got into my CRV and took off leaving Ranger hanging around the office looking at his shoes.

One of the first bonds that we went after was old man Ralph. For indecent exposure, and then he did not show up for court. So we had to go get him. Lula said "I will knock his socks off" and then she took out her .45 cort. "You will do none of that, Lula we will get him without any shooting." "Jeez what is your problem today lady snapping at everybody around you." Lula asked.

"Sorry not feeling well today."

"Should have called in," Lula said.

I stopped the car and got out and walked to the door. The door opened and old man Ralph was staring straight at me. "I am not in a good mood Ralph and would like you to come with me nice and easy." He pushed me into Lula and started running. Lula got up first and then pounced on him. She then sat on him.

"Get this fatso off of me," he said.

"Did you just call me fat I hope that is not what I heard." Then she started to roll in the ground with him while swinging her purse at him.

I got up and then got her up, then got Ralph up and put the cuffs on him. Then I brought him to my car when all of a sudden my car went up in smoke.

I took out my cell phone and called my hubby.

"Yo" he said.

"My car just blew up can you come get us?"

"Babe" then he hung up.

When Ranger got there he noticed that Morelli and the fire department were already there.

"Hey how is it going with Ranger?" Morelli asked Stephanie.

"Pretty good, he is gone a lot but he really cares for me," Stephanie said to him.

Ranger walked up to us and said, "Babe, Tank will be here with an SUV shortly." He looked at Stephanie and noticed that she was all dirty.

"Don't ask please," she told him.

We all watched as they took my SUV away. Ranger looked down at Ralph with the cuffs on him. Tank came up to us, and said, "Here is the SUV Ranger." Ranger took the keys and gave them to me. "Here you go Babe."

"Thanks."

Then Steph helped Ralph up and walked with him to the SUV with Lula following her.

Ranger looked at Tank and then Tank said, "Steph still sick."

Ranger looked at his friend and just shook his head.

"Let's go Tank and see if we can get some work done today," Ranger said.

That evening was Friday and we usually went to my parents' house for dinner tonight which was no different but first we had to do something at our apartment in Rangemen building. I walked into the apartment and Ranger was leaning against the sink with a glass of wine in his hand. He looked at the little brown bag in my hand and asked, "Is that the test?"

"Yes, I was going to do it here instead at my parent's house, that way we would know what we are walking into tonight."

"Good plan." He then put the wine glass down and walked into the bedroom with me, he pulled me close to him and kissed me on the forehead. I turned and then walked into the bathroom to pee on the little stick and then wait.

"How long do we have to wait?" Ranger asked.

"Five minutes," I told him.

All of a sudden my cell phone rang, "Hello."

"Steph, it's your mother, are you and Ranger coming tonight? I am making a roast with pineapple upside down cake."

I dropped the phone and went to the toilet to throw up. Ranger picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Ranger this is your mother in law, I was talking to Steph. What happened to her?

"She had to use the bathroom we will be there in a few minutes." Then Ranger shut the phone off and looked at Steph who was holding her stomach.

"Ranger, I am pregnant."

He walked up to her, picked her up, and twirled her around.

"Babe," he said, then he kissed her.

"I am glad you are happy about this, but this complicates things. We still don't know who is trying to kill you and now I am pregnant."

"Babe, let's not worry about that right now, let's just enjoy today," Ranger said and then he kissed me again.

We drove in silence to my parents' house in the burg. Ranger parked the Porsche turbo and we got out.

"He we go," I said as we entered my parent's house.

"Steph and Ranger are here," Grandma said as she came up to us.

Steph's father came out and took Ranger's hand, and said "Missed you the past couple of weeks."

"Had to work but I am back now." Ranger said.

Steph had worked her way into the kitchen, and started to eat some vegetables.

Ranger sat in the living room with my father and his nieces and nephews and his brother in law Albert.

"Hey Uncle Ranger, when are you going to make me a big cousin?" 

"All right I know you did not think of that all by yourself Mary Alice so who gave you that idea?" Ranger asked her.

"Grandma Plum," Mary Alice replied and look at me I am a horse.

Ranger turned his head and watched me from a distance. She has a glow to her face tonight, he thought to himself.

Grandma Mazer yelled "Dinner everyone." Then everyone from the living room came into the dining room to eat.

Everyone took their seats at the table, me next to Ranger, who had a glass of wine. We all passed the meat around and then it came up - the subject I was dreading. My mother had said, "Ranger and Steph when are you going to make me a grandmother, that way you can stop Steph from working her job."

I looked at Ranger who had a small grin on his face, we had only just found out that I was pregnant and had not even discussed continuing on at Vinnie's but I knew that subject just came up.

Ranger sat still for a couple of minutes, and then I looked at him and then he just blurt it out. I had no clue what had come over come over him but he just yelled out,

"Stephanie is pregnant."

My mother did the sign of the cross, came over to us and then gave me a hug and then Ranger a hug.

"Thank god now you can stop working at Vinnie's." I just sat there stunned.

Then all of a sudden there was a shot and the roast went up in the air and on the floor.

Grandma Mazer said, "Ops I hit the trigger of my gun and it went off."

"Grandma Mazer, how many times do I have to tell you, you are not allowed to have guns," my mother yelled and reached over for Grandma's purse. Grandma ran out of the house as fast as she could.

My father just shoved food in his mouth. All of a sudden Ranger's phone went off.

Ranger said "excuse me" and got up and walked out to the porch.

"Yo," he said.

"It's Tank, there was a break in at the Rangemen office in Boston. They want you to check it out."

"Right, I think I will take Steph with me on this one." Then he closed his phone and walked back in.

"Sorry everyone, but that was Tank, there is something wrong in Boston, and Steph and I have to check it out."

He pulled Steph out from her seat. "Well, then I think we better go, bye everyone see you next Friday," Steph said.

Her mother said as they were walking out the door, "no wine Steph think of the baby."

Steph gave a wave to her mother and then got in the car. Ranger took off.

"Thank god for Tank," Steph said.

"Yup" Ranger added and then continued to drive to the airport that had a Rangemen Jet waiting for them.

On the jet, Ranger brought up the subject he was dreading, Steph, the pregnancy and her job.

"Babe, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You, your job and the pregnancy."

"Fine say what you want to say," Steph said as she looked at him coolly.

"I am not saying that you have to completely stop your job at Vinnie's but I am saying I would prefer it if you cut back on the hours you work there. Take the minor bonds that come up that don't rake in a lot of money the less dangerous ones."

"Ranger, I love what I do, and I don't want to quit. I will be careful I swear."

"Come and work for me in secrecy you have done that before and your good at it. It is safer," Ranger answered her.

"Ranger, how about a between deal, I will work for you if you let me continue to do some but not all bonds. I will do the easy one the safe ones. And you pick up the slack for me at Vinnie's," Steph said to her husband.

"I can handle that," he said and then he moved closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She dug her nails into him, gripped the back of the neck, and then she really realized this was not Ranger. So she all of a sudden she pulled her .38 out and pointed it at him. "Where is he?" 

"Babe put the gun down." Ranger said.

"You're not Ranger. Now where is he?"

"Listen babe." Then all of a sudden she took a shot at the person and that person said, "You shot me in the foot."

Stephanie went to a case and took out some rope.

"Sit down and shut up," she said.

The man did what he was told and then she tied him up. "I am going to Rangemen in Boston and then I am going to tell them that you are the fake Ranger."

"You better get me to the airport and fast." Ranger told Lt. Dolan.

"Yeah, but how did she know that was not you and that quickly too?" Lt. Dolan asked shaking his head.

"You will have your chance to ask her," Ranger told him.

After the plane landed, Steph came off with her .38 in her hand.

It was now pouring rain, and then she heard him.

"Babe," Ranger said with a sideways grin on his face.

She rushed toward him and gave him a hard kiss right on the lips. He took her into his arms and just held her.

"You best get inside the two of you" Lt. Dolan told them.

"Let's go babe." Then Ranger guided her inside a private room where they could talk.

Lt. Dolan came in and said "Lt. Dolan FBI."

"Hi Stephanie Manoso."

"I know, but I would like to know how you knew about our decoy so quickly," Lt. Dolan said to her.

"This should be good" Ranger said and then all eyes turned on Steph.

"It was the little things, like when I first told your decoy that I was pregnant." Steph said as she looked at Ranger.

Ranger's face went slack, "Steph are you sure?"

"The home pregnancy test came up positive," Steph told him.

"We need to confirm this, and you should see Dr. Steven here in Boston at the Rangemen Building."

"That right there flag number one the real Ranger needs confirmation, your Ranger just picked me up and twirled me around in a circle."

"Then on the plane he brought up my job as a bail bonds enforcement agent. As long as I have known Ranger he has not once told me to stop doing it. You see I amuse him when I do my job as a bail bonds enforcement agent. Flag number two"

"The third flag is that the Real Ranger does not drink wine in the middle of the day, he hardly drinks at all and the real Ranger does not wear his wedding band" Steph said.

The dummy playing Ranger looked at his left hand at his wedding band.

"Geez I thought we had he down path pretty good, guess not" Lt. Dolan said.

"Now your turn Ranger, what is going on, and mind you I still have my gun," Steph said as she turned to see her husband.

"About two weeks ago, I found out that the Drug Cartel from New Mexico was after me, so I set it up so I could go away for a while and hopefully you would not have noticed, but the soonest they could get a double for me was this morning. So we switched places, so that they would have time to catch the guy for the drug cartel that was after me. I did not expect you to pick up on it so quickly babe."

Stephanie just blushed and shrugged.

"How your man Lt. Dolan?" Steph asked.

"He is fine the bullet just grazed his right foot."

Ranger just shook his head and walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

All of a sudden she turned and threw up on some boots.

"Babe, lets go to Rangemen"

"Mr. Manoso they are still out there."

"Lt. Dolan, if my wife could figure out that was not me and mind you she did it in four hours, then they know that was not me with her in New Jersey."

"But I will take some FBI men to penetrate Rangemen for extra secrecy but no one is taking my place again," Ranger said coolly at him.

Then Ranger and Stephanie walked out of the room together to go to Rangemen in Boston.

On the way to Rangemen, Ranger was on the phone with Dr. Steven. When he was done he said "Dr. Steven will see us at Rangemen."

"Good," Steph said to him and then put her head on his shoulder.

When they got there, Dr. Steven was waiting for us in the corridor, "Where do you want to do this blood test?" 

"In here," and then Ranger opened a door and I followed the Doctor and Ranger in.

"Please Mrs. Manoso roll up your sleeve."

I rolled up my sleeve and the doctor put the needle in my arm and withdrew blood.

"I will have the results to you in a couple of hours." Then the doctor left.

Ranger helped Stephanie down from the table and they left the room.

"I am hungry," Stephanie said to Ranger.

"Alright let's go up to the apartment and see what they have to eat."

"Ranger, I want fried chicken."

Ranger turned to her, "Babe that stuff is so bad for you."

"Please" she begged.

Ranger got on the phone "Hands can you pick up some fried chicken for Steph?"

"Sure." Then Ranger hung up and said "Let's go upstairs".

Once they got upstairs, Ranger put his mouth to hers, and gave her a long slow kiss that made her spine tingle. He then picked her up and walked to the bed.

"Ranger."

"Ya babe," and then he kissed her again.

He was on top of her, and she could only let him do whatever he wanted to her.

That's when it happened. The person with the gun butted Ranger on the side of the head.

Steph shrieked.

"Shut up or you're dead just like your husband," the guy with the mask said.

Steph shut her mouth and moved to the head of the bed, searching for something anything that she could use to defend herself with. Then it happened. Ranger came through and tackled him, and they were wrestling for the gun.

It was then that Steph saw Hands in the kitchen, and he noticed the action in the bedroom. He ran in and split the two up. Then he took out his gun and pointed it at the man with the mask on his face. He tossed a pair of cuffs to Ranger and then Ranger put them on the guy.

Hands pulled off the mask and saw it was Lewis from the Jersey Rangemen Building.

"Lewis, figures the Mexico drug cartel would buy you off," Ranger said and then added "Hands get him out of my face."

Ranger went to the kitchen to get a towel for his head.

"Babe," and then he walked to the head of the bed to Stephanie.

"You need to get checked out," Steph said to him.

"Yes, ma'am," then they walked out of the apt and downstairs hoping to catch Dr. Steven.

In the end Ranger got 30 stiches, and learned that he was going to be a father. Steph got her man back and told Vinnie that she could not work for him for a while but Ranger would take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranger and Steph walked into their Rangemen apartment in Trenton on the seventh floor. "Well, what do we do now?" Steph asked her husband.

"First we tell the crew about your pregnancy. Then we take this in small steps." Ranger said. "I will give up my office to become a nursery for the baby," Ranger said as he looked at the office that was to the right of the bedroom.

"Ranger, you don't have to do that the baby can stay with us for a while" Steph said to her husband.

"I know babe but he or she will need a place of his or her own so it is settled."

"Now let's go tell the guys," Ranger said. Then they walked out of the apartment and locked the door and took the elevator down to 1 in the control room.

In the control room Lester and Bobby were there. Ranger went to the microphone. "Would Hal and Tank and Hands come to the control room please" Ranger said and then left the microphone. Everyone started to come into the control room and then Ella came in too. "Ranger, I have to go to the bathroom. I will be right back," and then Steph took off at a run for the bathroom. When she got there she threw up again. She took a paper towel and wiped her face. Then she went back to the control room and walked and everyone was there looked at her. "Ranger, they **Commented [LK1]: **was there looking? There looked? are all staring at me," Steph said as she moved next to Ranger. "I called you all here to let you know that the Steph and I are having a baby," Ranger told everyone. Everyone went nuts. There were handshakes and hugs and so on for the next hours. Lester came up to Steph and put his arms around her and twirled her around in the air. When Lester put her down she threw up on his shoes. Ranger came up to her and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Babe, let's get you upstairs"

"You need me to find some FTA's for you," Steph said looking into his face.

"Not this morning you are going to rest now let's go." Then they walked out of the control room and into the elevator to the seventh floor.

When they got back to their apartment, Ranger picked Stephanie up and brought her to their bed. He kissed her softly on the lips, then moved his hand on her thigh. He took off her top and then he started to kiss her breasts. "Ranger," Steph said and then he slipped off her jeans and her underpants. She started to undo his cargo pants and then his shirt. She moved her hands on his chest and he kissed her with passion.

He then entered her. After they finished she fell asleep on his chest.

Ranger pulled the blanket on her, and then he got up and got dressed.

Then his cell rang.

"YO."

"Tank here, we have a problem. One of our FTA's was found this morning with a bullet in his brain."

"Morelli wants to meet with us."

Ranger looked at his wife who was sleeping "All right I will be right down," Ranger said then he hung up.

He dialed five and Ella picked up.

"Hello."

"Ella, can you pick up a couple of things for Stephanie?"

"Of course I can."

"Great. I'll meet you downstairs," Ranger said and then he hung up and left and locked the apartment.

When he saw Ella he gave her the prenatal vitamins prescription and told her to get Steph some gingerale or saltine crackers.

"Yes sir," and then she left.

Tank came up to Ranger, "you ready to go?"

"Yah, let's go," Ranger said and then they went to the garage to the SUV and got in with Tank driving.

When they got there they saw Morelli looking at the body. Ranger and Tank got out and went over to him.

"Ranger," Morelli said.

"Morelli," Ranger said.

"Is this stiff one of yours?" Morelli asked them.

Both Tank and Ranger drew off the sheet that was covering him.

"Yes, we've been tracking him for a couple of weeks now, and we were going to pick him up this afternoon," Tank said to Morelli.

"Well once the coroner is done with him he is all yours and you can get a body receipt for him," Morelli said.

"Sounds good," Tank said and then went to the truck.

"How is Steph doing? I heard that she is pregnant," Morelli asked Ranger.

"Good, we are excited about the baby, but we would prefer to keep it quiet. How did you find out?" Ranger asked him.

"My mom, found out when Steph's mom told her." Morelli said.

"Give Steph a hug for me and tell her I'll be there for her if she needs it." Then Morelli walked off and to his car.

Ranger walk to the SUV and got in. "Let's go" he said.

"Yes, sir," Tank said and then left for Rangemen.

Meanwhile, at Rangemen Steph was just waking up to an empty bed.

"Well, looks like it just you and me" she said as she patted her stomach.

She got into some shorts and a top. And then she walked into the kitchen. She heard a knock at the door and answered it.

"Ella, please come in," Steph said.

"I hope I did not wake you?'' Ella said to her.

"No, I just woke up" Steph told her.

"I hope you can eat something. I made a salad for you and here are some prenatal vitamins that Ranger told me you needed," Ella said.

"Thanks so much."

Steph sat down and started to eat the salad or as much as she could anyway.

"Where is Ranger?" Steph asked.

"He has some business to take care of," Ella said and then added "do you need anything else?"

"No Ella. I am all set thank you," and then Steph let her out.

When Ranger got back to the Rangemen building he went upstairs to 7 and to check on Steph.

He found her at the kitchen table eating a salad.

"Ella made this for me, but there is too much for me. You want the rest?" Steph asked him.

"No babe. Eat what you can and the put it in the fridge for leftovers," Ranger replied.

He kissed her on top of the head.

"Well I am feeling better so I am going to get some work done, maybe find Falcon." Steph said.

"Babe, Falcon is dead, he got a bullet to the head," Ranger replied.

"Oh okay. Then I'll work on some other FTA's for you," Steph said.

Ranger pulled her into his lap and said, "We need to talk first."

"What is going on Ranger?"

"Morelli was there today at the crime scene. He knows about the baby. His mother told him who said your mother told her.

Steph closed her eyes and said, "Well, the fake Ranger just sort of blurt it out the other night, he was so excited."

"I am putting a guy on you, and you are to keep him," Ranger said as she stood up to face him.

"Ranger, I am fine. I will speak to my mother," Steph said and she took out her cell and called her mother.

Grandma Mazer picked up "Hello."

"Grandma, put my mother on the phone now," Steph said.

"It's Stephanie, how is my great grand kid doing?"

"Fine, now put my mom on!" Steph yelled into the phone.

"Babe."

"Steph, this is your mother. What is going on?"

"Mom, how could you tell the whole burg that I am pregnant?" Steph asked.

"I just told Morelli's mother."

"Well, Morelli knows now and so do a lot of other people. I did not want anyone to know about this. It will put your grandchild in danger because of Ranger's job. We are trying to keep it secret," Steph said over the phone.

"I am sorry Steph I was just excited about you being pregnant."

"Well mom, you have to watch what you say and who you say it to." Steph said and then clicked the phone shut.

"Babe, you did not have to yell at her."

"Ranger, she put our child at risk by doing this. I had to stop it now," Steph said to him. Ranger saw the tears starting to crawl down her face and then he just pulled her into his chest.

After the tears were dried, Ranger looked at her and asked "you okay?"

"Yeah, but I need to get some work done." She went back into the bed room and changed into her Rangemen clothes. She noticed that the black slacks were getting a little tight.

"Well, Ella will have to order some bigger slacks," Steph said not realizing that Ranger was staring at her with a grin on his face. He came up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You ready to go down?"

"Yeah, let's go," Steph said to him and she took his hand and then they went downstairs.

When they got downstairs to the fourth floor, and went to Steph's desk, they noticed a little box on it. Ranger took it and shook it, then he said, "I will open it." He opened it and found a little picture frame that said "This is the new Manoso." Then he looked at the card from Lester.

"Oh that is so cute," Steph said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"We will have to thank him babe," Ranger said and then he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Ranger, thank you for earlier."

"Hey, anytime you want me Steph I am all yours." Then he walked out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Ranger woke up the next morning and saw Steph still sleeping. He rolled over and lightly touched her skin.

"Steph, it is time to get up," Ranger said to her but she did not move. "Steph, come on now," Ranger said once again.

He rolled her over and tried to shake her. "Babe, come on now you are scaring me."

She would not wake up.

Ranger picked up his cell and called Tank.

"Yo."

"Steph is not waking up I need you up here now," Ranger yelled and then went to the door.

Tank came in and went into the bedroom. He picked her up and said to Ranger "Let's go. We are going to the hospital," and then they left.

When they got to the hospital, Ranger was carrying Stephanie into the ER at St Francis.

"We need help. Call doctor Bozeman, I can't wake my wife and she is 8 weeks pregnant," Ranger told the nurse at the desk.

"Get a stretcher," the Nurse said and then added "Call Doctor Bozeman."

Ranger put his wife on the stretcher and watched them take her away.

"I can't lose her or the baby Tank," Ranger said. Tank sat next to his friend and boss and saw a tear in Ranger's eye.

"Steph is a fighter, Ranger. She will be okay," Tank replied.

Meanwhile in the ER, the nurse was taking vitals.

"Blood pressure is low and so her pulse."

Dr. Bozeman came in and saw Steph on the stretcher.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Bozeman said to the nurse. "Her blood pressure is low and so is her pulse. Her husband could not wake her up this morning."

"Take some blood and run a full panel and give her some IV fluids. Let's see if we can wake her up then I want an ultrasound of her stomach and uterus."

An hour later, Ranger went to the desk. "What is going on with my wife?" he asked. All of a sudden Doctor Bozeman came out from the ER and said,

"Mister Manoso."

"Yes, how is Stephanie?"

"Her blood pressure and her pulse was low this morning so she was unconscious she was also dehydrated. We gave her some fluids and did an ultrasound. She is pregnant with twins. The twins are stressing her body out. She needs to relax. She is conscious now so you can go in and see her. We will give her some medication that will help steady her blood pressure and help with her nausea. I heard she has had a lot of morning sickness. She needs to eat more and drink more fluids. But she can go home."

"Thanks, Doctor Bozeman," and then Ranger walked in to see his wife.

"Babe."

"Ranger," she stretched out her hand. She still had her IV in and still was getting fluids right now, and she also had O2 on her as well.

He kissed her on the top of the head. "Don't scare me like that again," Ranger said to her while he was looking her in her blue eyes.

"I will try not to," Steph said to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything except for going to bed last night" Steph told him.

"Well, you were unconscious this morning and Tank and I rushed you here. It was the closest hospital we could think of," Ranger told her.

"The doctor says that your blood pressure and pulse dropped and that is what made you go unconscious. You are pregnant with twins and they are taking a toll on your body. He says you have to eat more and gave you some pills to take to help with the morning sickness so the food can stay down," Ranger told her.

"Can I go home today?" she asked her husband.

"Yeah, but you have to take it a little easier and I am going to make sure you do," Ranger told her.

Steph sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

When Steph got home he helped her into bed. And then his cell phone rang.

"What," Ranger said.

"The Plums are here to see Steph," Lester said over the phone.

"Let them in conference room two I will be right down," Ranger told him.

"Ranger what is it?" Steph asked.

"Your parents are here," Ranger told her.

"Well let's go," she said as she tried to get out of bed. But her balance was still off she just immediately sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No way babe, I will deal with your parents you get back into bed right now," Ranger told her.

Ranger helped her back into bed and then said "Stay right here or I will have Tank come up here and stay with you" and then Ranger walked out of the apartment leaving Steph alone in bed.

When he got to conference room two he saw Tank outside the door. "I though you would need back up," he said to Ranger.

"Yeah good idea now let's go in there," Ranger said as he walked in the conference room and saw her parents there.

"Where is Steph?" her mother asked.

"Hello there Helen, she is upstairs. She had a problem this morning and we needed to take her to the ER. She is okay now but she has to take it easy for a while. It seems the babies are really giving her a hard time," Ranger said to them.

"Can we see her?" Her father asked.

"I would prefer not today she is very tired and still not feeling very well," Ranger said to both of them.

"Very well, tell her to give us a call," her father said.

"Frank, I want to see her!" Helen yelled to him.

"You heard Ranger, today is not a good day Helen. No, come on let's go home," Frank said.

"I am her mother and those grandchildren are mine and I want to see her now," Helen said to Ranger.

"I am her husband and the father of those children and you are not seeing her today Helen." Ranger said this to her with his arms crossed his chest.

"Helen, let's go I am sure Ranger will take good care of her," Frank replied to his wife.

"I promise she is getting the best care that she can, but she is not going to be stressed and you are not seeing her today," Ranger once again told them.

"Tank please take them out of the building," Ranger said to them.

"This way please," Tank said to them and he held open the door to the conference room.

"You will tell her to call us right," Helen asked Ranger.

"I will tell her yes." Then Ranger left the conference room and went back to take care of Steph and the Plums left the Rangemen building.


	4. Steph's fight

The next day, Ranger's cell phone rang.

"Yo."

"Morelli is here and needs to speak to Stephanie," Tank said.

"Why?" Ranger asked.

"He says that he has some police matter to talk to her about." "We will meet him in Conference room two," Ranger said.

When they came down, Ranger opened the door and saw Morelli.

Then Steph came in. Morelli looked at her and could start to see a small bump in her stomach.

"Steph, is there any chance we can talk alone?" Morelli asked.

Steph walked up to Ranger and gave him a kiss on the lips and said, "I will be fine. Go on," and she walked him to the door.

"Okay Morelli what do you want?" Steph said and looked at him.

"You look good Steph, for someone who is being held against her will," Morelli said.

"I am not being held against my will that is my husband out there," Steph almost yelled.

"Who said I was being held against my will?" Steph asked.

"Your mother called me and said that she was denied access to you," Morelli said.

Steph just shook her head and then said "My mother was upset. I had just gotten released from the hospital and Ranger would not let her see me because he thought it would be too stressful for me," Steph told Morelli.

"Alright then this is a misunderstanding," Morelli said. Then he closed his book and opened the door and walked out of Rangemen.

Ranger and Tank watched Morelli leave and then they came in and saw Stephanie in tears.

"Babe," Ranger said to her as he walked up to her.

"My mother has gone too far this time," Steph said to him.

Ranger just took her into his arms. After she had calmed down Ranger asked what that was all about.

"My mother filed a complaint against you, saying that you were holding me here against my will," Stephanie said as she looked into Ranger's face.

"That is it," Ranger said. "I am going to talk to her myself," he said and then he stormed out of Rangemen.

When Ranger got there, he knocked on the door.

"Ranger is here," Grandma Mazer said.

Frank went to the door and said "Ranger, is Steph okay?" "Steph is fine Frank I want to speak to Helen," Ranger told him.

"Helen, you have a visitor," Frank yelled up the stairs.

Helen saw Ranger and gulped.

"Hi Ranger," she said.

"Helen, you put a compliant in against me at the police station," Ranger said in a stern voice.

"You did what," Frank said as he turned to his wife.

"All I did was call Morelli and ask him to check on Steph for me that is all."

"I told you I am taking care of Steph who is my wife and the mother of my children. She is fine now, and I would appreciate if you would lay off her or you will not see your grandchildren," Ranger said to her.

"Everyone else is welcome except for you," Ranger continued.

"Please don't do that Ranger I would die if I did not get to see them," Helen said to him.

"Then you need to give Steph a break and let me do my job as a husband and a father," Ranger told her and then he stormed out of the house and drove off.

"Listen to me Helen. You need to apologize to Stephanie right now," Frank said to his wife.

"This has gone too far and I am having dinner at the club," and then Frank got in his cab and left.

Helen just looked at her husband as he drove off. She picked up the phone and called Stephanie.

Stephanie looked at the caller Id and picked it up.

"Hello," she said.

"Stephanie, it is your mother and I would like to apologize for acting like a jerk."

"Mom, you have to stop. You are driving me nuts. I love Ranger and I am not being held here against my will," Stephanie said and then added, "He is the father of my children and he is doing what he feels is best. He is trying to protect me and the babies."

"I know and I am so sorry. Can I see you anytime soon?" she asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea right now," then Stephanie hung up the phone.

Ranger walked in the apartment and kissed her on the lips. "You just spoke to your mother," he said.

"She wanted to apologize," Steph told him. "And then she wanted to see me. I told her I did not that that is a good idea right now."

She walked into Ranger's strong arms and he just held her for a few minutes.

Seven months later,

Ranger and Steph were in bed when she felt her water break.

"Ranger, wake up, my water just broke."

Ranger looked over at her and saw her sweat pants that were soaking wet.

"Okay here we go," he said. Then he changed into his black cargo pants and black Rangemen t-shirt and he helped her up out of bed and to the SUV.

When they made it to St. Vincent's hospital in Newark Ranger got a wheelchair and had Steph get in it. After Ranger got her in and settled into a room, he went to call Tank and the other Merry Men. Then he went back into the room where Steph was.

"Steph, I called the merry men, they are on their way," Ranger said and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"I am three centimeters dilated Ranger," Steph said.

"This is going to take a while," Ranger said and then he looked at Steph sleeping in the bed. Ranger pulled up a chair and took her hand and just held it.

Steph woke up about a half an hour later to another contraction. "Oh boy" and then she started to breathe. Ranger just rubbed her back.

"It is okay babe," he said to her in a soft voice.

After that was done, Dr. Bozeman came in. "Hi there Steph. How are we doing so far?" he asked.

"Okay, it hurts," Steph said.

"Well, your vitals look good, so let's have a look."

"Well, you are five centimeters dilated. And you look good so far," Dr. Bozeman said.

"Ranger, on second thought I want the drugs," Steph told her husband.

"Doctor, is it too late to give her the drugs?" Ranger asked.

"I am afraid so," Dr. Bozeman said to them.

"Shit," Steph replied.

'I'm going to help you get through this babe." Ranger said and then he softly kissed her on the forehead.

"Ranger, I want your mom here!" Steph screamed.

"Okay, I will have Tank pick her up." Ranger said.

"Tank, go pick up my parents" Ranger told them.

"Yes, sir," then Tank walked out the door.

Ranger walked back into Steph's room to be with her.

Steph was sleeping when he came back in. So he rubbed her back.

She woke up an hour later, to Ranger's mom Marie sitting in another chair next to her.

"Hi mom," Steph said.

Marie took her hand and asked "How are you doing?" "Not good. It hurts," Steph said.

"I know it does, but you have no choice you have to work through this," Marie said to Stephanie.

"It time to check you Mrs. Manoso," Dr. Bozeman said.

"Mrs. Manoso can you please leave?"

"Yes, Doctor. Ranger you can come back in now." His mother said.

Ranger gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then entered his wife's room.

"Babe, what is it?" Ranger asked her.

"I am not feeling well. I am light headed and dizzy," Steph told Dr. Bozeman.

"Her blood pressure is dropping doctor," the nurse said.

Ranger just looked at his wife. "Not again," he said to himself.

"Give her an IV with fluids," Dr. Bozeman said.

"Mr. Manoso, we have to do a C section to get them out. It is the only way to save your wife and your children," Dr. Bozeman told him.

"Do what you have to doc." Ranger said taking Stephanie's hand.

Ranger drew in a deep breath as he saw them take a knife to her stomach and abdomen.

"Ranger, I can't feel my legs what is going on?" Steph asked her husband.

"They are doing a C section babe. You can't have them naturally your blood pressure is too low," Ranger said to her and then kissed her softly on the lips.

Ranger looked up again and saw the doctor take his little girl out of Steph's stomach and then a few seconds later they heard the little girl scream.

"It's a girl Steph," Ranger said and then kissed her again. Then Ranger looked up and saw them take a boy out.

" and a boy" Ranger said to her.

Then he noticed the cord wrapped around the boy's neck.

"Don't worry Mr. Manoso easy fix," the doctor said.

Then the doctor took the cord and fixed the boy. He gave the boy to the nurse and Ranger saw a Pedi mask go on his son's face.

"Ranger, what is going on?" Steph asked.

"Where is my son?" Steph asked. "Why is he not crying?"

"Babe, it okay they are working on Martin. He will be all right." Ranger told her.

A few long minutes later, Martin started to cry.

"Here you go Mr. Manoso. Here is your son," and then the doctor handed Martin to him.

Ranger immediately put the baby on Steph's chest so he could be with his sister Michelle.

Stephanie looked at her children and started to cry.

"Babe," Ranger said.

And then he put his head on her shoulder.

When he knew that she would be alright, he went outside and told everyone about Michelle and Martin being born.

Then he walked away, to the hospital chapel. When he got there he did the sign of the cross and sat down in the chapel. He folded his hands and put his head down on them and then he prayed.

Tank came up to him. "Boss."

"I almost lost her and Martin today," Ranger said to him, and looked up and Tank saw the tears in Ranger's eyes.

Tank did the sign of the cross and sat next to his boss. "They are moving Steph and the twins to Maternity now," Tank told him.

"Right let's go," Ranger said after he wiped the last tear from his eyes. Then the two of them left to go see Steph and the kids.

When Ranger got in Steph's room he saw her giving Michelle a bottle. "She won't drink my breast milk," Steph said with a tear in her eye.

"Babe," Ranger came over and kissed both Michelle and Steph on the top of the head.

"Did you try feeding Martin yet?" Ranger asked.

"Yes he won't take my breast milk either the nurse is getting another bottle ready right now," Steph said to her husband.

"Mr. Manoso would you like to feed your son?" the nurse asked.

"Yes" Ranger said.

Ranger pulled up a chair and took Martin Thomas from the nurse and cradled him in his arm supporting his head. Then he took the bottle and started to feed Martin.

"Ranger, after you are done feeding Martin can you call my parents and tell them about the twins," Stephanie asked him.

"Are you sure Steph?"

"Yes, I want them to know they are grandparents." "Okay, well do," Ranger said.

Ranger looked at his son that has brown eyes and light brown hair. After the bottle was done, he put Martin on his shoulder and burped him. Then he took out his cell phone.

"Yes," a sleepy voice said.

"Frank, this is Ranger. Steph had the babies. Martin Thomas 7 pounds 4 ounces. And Michelle Erin 7 pounds 6 ounces. They are both healthy newborns._ W_e will call you when you can come visit them," t hen Ranger hung up.

He looked at Steph and she was glowing. She had just put Michelle in her bassinet. "Steph do you feel up to some visitors?" Ranger asked her.

"Sure. How about your parents first," Steph said.

"Okay."

Ranger poked his head out the door and said, "Where are my parents they are wanted."

"They went to the gift shop, here they come now," Tank said.

"Mama and Dad, Steph wants to see you," Ranger told them.

"Well let's go" Marie said to her husband. They came in and saw Steph holding Martin who was a little fussy right then.

"Aww look at them." Marie said.

"You can hold her if you want Marie." Steph told her mother in law.

Marie picked up Michelle and held her. Marie's husband came up behind Marie and looked down over at his first born granddaughter.

Ranger sat next to Steph and looked at her and kissed her softly on her lips.

Then Martin cooed. Ranger took his son from Stephanie and held him for a few minutes before handing him of to his grandfather.

Stephanie then yawned, and everyone looked at her.

Marie said "We are keeping you up dear, you need to rest." She put Michelle down and then continued. "Darling lets go and let Steph get some sleep."

Ranger's dad gave Martin back to Ranger and then they left.

Ranger put Martin down in his bassinet and then looked at his wife who was already asleep.

Ranger walked out of the room and saw a whole bunch of Rangemen men staring at him.

"Okay boys time is up back to work. Steph is sleeping. I will call Tank when she is up for more visitors."

"Right boss," and then all the boys left. Then all the Rangemen crew went back to work and Ranger went back with Stephanie.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four the twins come home

Three days after the birth of the twins, Ranger went to see Steph at the hospital. Ranger went to her room and saw her in some Jeans and a stretchy blue turtle neck. He walked up to her and kissed her lightly on her neck. She turned around and he hugged her.

"Hey babe," Ranger said "I missed you," Steph said.

"Same here," Ranger replied.

The doctor knocked on the door. 

"Come in," Ranger said.

Dr. Bozeman and a nurse came in. "How are you doing Mrs. Manoso?"

"Fine, ready to leave."

"Okay the nurse has your discharge papers, and I will go over them with you. You are getting a couple of weeks formula for the twins and you can't have sex until your body has healed and healing takes time. I have a follow up with you in one month for you and the twins. I guess that is about it. I wish you all the best."

Then the doctor went out of the room and another nurse brought in the twins. Another nurse brought in a wheel chair.

"Do I have to use that thing?" Steph asked.

"Yes" Ranger said and then he helped Steph sit down in the wheel chair.

Ranger took the twins and fastened them into the car seats.

There was another knock on the door. "Come in," Steph said.

Tank came in and kissed Steph's cheek.

"Boss, the SUV is ready," Tank said to Ranger.

"Okay that is everything." Ranger replied and then took the birth certificates for the twins.

Ranger's cell phone went off.

"Yeah."

"It's Hal. Steph's parents are outside Rangemen and they want to see Steph."

"Ranger what is it?" Steph asked.

"Your parents are at our place and want to see you and the twins," Ranger said.

"It is okay Ranger, I want them to meet our children, let them in" Steph said to her husband.

"Let them in Hal Conference room one."

"Got it."

Then Ranger closed his cell phone.

"Let's get out of here please," Steph said.

"Sure" Ranger picked up the kids and Tank pushed Stephanie out to the SUV.

When they got back to Rangemen, Ranger pulled into his parking space. Steph opened the door and got out. Tank got out next and then went inside. Ranger got the twins and the stuffed bears that Marie and her husband gave them.

Then they went inside. Hal was waiting for them. "The Plums are getting restless," he said.

"Right are you sure about this babe?"

"Yes, Ranger they have a right to meet their grandchildren," Steph said then she went in to conference room one.

"Steph" Frank said and came up and gave her a hug. So did Grandma Mazer.

"Mom," Steph said.

"You had my grandson," she said estatically.

"Yes, I had your grandchildren. They are with their father outside." "Grandchildren you mean you had more than one?" Helen asked.

"I had twins mom," Steph said.

"Can we see them?" Frank asked.

"Sure" Steph said, and then opened the door.

"Come on in Ranger," Steph told him.

Ranger came in holding the carriers.

"Awww" Grandma Mazer said looking at them.

"Steph, this one has your eyes" Helen said.

"That is Michelle Erin" Steph told everyone.

"And this is Martin Thomas" Ranger said.

"Can I hold them please?" Helen asked.

"Alright mom, but only for a few minutes." Steph took Martin out of his carrier and gave him to his grandmother.

And then she gave Michelle to her father. The both sat down at the conference table looking at their grandchildren. "How are you doing Steph?" Grandma Mazer asked.

"Really sore right now Grandma."

"We are going to have Tank as the Godfather," Steph said. And then added "He does not know yet."

"What about the godmother?" Steph's mom asked.

"We are thinking of one of Ranger's sisters or Ella that works here," Ranger said.

"We do not want a birth announcement in the burg paper mom," Steph said to her mother.

"Why not?" Helen said as she gave Martin to Grandma Mazer.

"Because someone could use it against Ranger." Steph told her. "But we do have some photos for you to have" Ranger said as he handed her the photos.

Ranger looked at the time, "Steph we have a something to get to so time to wrap this up" Ranger said.

Grandma Mazer handed Martin to Steph who put him back in his carrier. Then Frank handed Michelle over.

"When did you feed them? Helen asked.

"Before I left the hospital, they should be fine for a little while," Steph said and then she gave the twins to Ranger.

"Thanks for stopping by mom, dad, and grandma Mazer, but we have something else to go to so Tank will see you out." Then Ranger, Steph and the twins left.

Ranger opened the door to conference room two. He let Steph and the twins in and turned on the lights.

"Welcome home," the merry men and Ella said.

"Wow you all did this for me." Stephanie said.

Hal came in and took the kids from Ranger.

All of a sudden she spotted Morelli here in Rangemen too. She looked at Ranger.

"This was their idea babe," Ranger said to her and then kissed her on the lips.

"Come here babe, I want you to meet someone," Ranger told her.

"Jenkins get over here, and meet my wife," Ranger said to him.

"Jenkins I want you to meet my wife Stephanie and these are my twins, Martin and Michelle."

"Nice to meet you Stephanie," Jenkins said to her.

"You too" Steph replied to him.

"Ranger, can I go up to the apartment? I am kind of tired and want to take a nap," Steph said to Ranger.

"Sure, Babe let's go". Then she, Ranger, and the twins went to the 7th floor and their apartment.

Once in their apartment, Steph asked "What is he doing here?"

"Babe, someone from the mob put a threat on your life, and the assign is in Rangemen babe. So the Trenton P.D. sent him in undercover."

"Ranger I am scared."

"I know babe, but I am here and the rest of the merry men are here and he is here and we will get him. But until we figure out who it is I want you to carry your gun when you're not with me or in the apartment okay."

"Okay, but I don't like them."

"I know babe," Ranger said and then he walked up and kissed her hard on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Ranger dropped Steph and the twins off at her desk on the fourth floor. "Don't work for too long," Ranger said and then he kissed the twins and then kissed Steph.

Steph looked at all of the paper work on her desk. "Well where should we start?" She asked Michelle who just looked at her with her fist in her mouth.

She looked at a couple of the addresses, and then thought of something. "What if there are electric bills or something at those properties," she said.

Then she called the electric company and asked for a favor from one of her friends. "Well there is an account for the first address," the woman said.

"Great, thanks a lot." Steph said then she hung up. She called Ranger.

"Hey I have some information on one of the FTA's. Do you want to come down to get it or me and the twins come up?" she asked.

"I will come down," Ranger said and then he hung up.

All of a sudden Martin started to bawl. "What is wrong little one?" Steph said as she was picking him up to hold him.

"Wow, I can hear him all the way down the hall," Jenkins said as he walked up to Steph.

"Hey there Jenkins, how are you today?" Steph said to Jenkins.

"Not bad, can't get used to the all in black though," Jenkins said.

"Too bad," Ranger said behind him.

"It seems that there is an electrical account at this address for Hanks." Steph said to Ranger who was rubbing Martin's cheek. "Has he been fed?" Ranger asked his wife.

"Yes, he has and burped, and changed so I don't know why he is crying," Steph said to her husband. Ranger took his son from Steph and held him for a few minutes. Martin started to calm down a little but he was still whining.

"Are we going to get the Hanks guy?" Jenkins asked Ranger.

Ranger picked up his cell phone. "Yo," Tank said on the other end.

"Can you come down for a few minutes?" Ranger asked.

"On my way," Tank said and then they hung up.

"All right, what is the plan?" Tank said as he walked up to Steph's cubby.

"We have a lead on Hanks so I want you to take Jenkins and see what you can find at this address," Ranger said.

"Got it," Tank said.

"Let's go Jenkins," Tanks said and then he kissed Martin's head and both the guys left.

Ranger looked at his son, who had finally stopped crying. Ranger kissed the top of his son's head and put him down in the bassinet. "Looks like all he needed was his dad," Steph said as she looked down at her son who was now staring at both of them. Ranger then looked at Michelle who had one corner of her mouth up.

"Well, don't stay down here too much longer babe, I think the kids have about had it," Ranger said to her.

"Yeah, I think you are right," Steph said to him and then she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and he left her to get back to work.

Meanwhile Tank and Jenkins were in the SUV and on their way to the Burg. "Wow Martin has some tonsils don't he," Jenkins said to Tank.

"Yup, alright now the main thing is for both of us to get back to Rangemen alive so be ready for anything," Tank told him.

"Okay," then Jenkins took out his gun and made sure it was loaded.

When they got to the address, the walked around the building and saw someone moving in there. "Okay, here we go" Tanks said. Then he banged on the door. "Bail enforcement," Tank said. No one answered. "Alright," Tank said then he put his shoulder to the door and it gave way. Then they took off inside, they saw someone one in the corner getting up to run. Tank pointed a finger and said "stay" the guy crouched down in a corner. "Jenkins, cuff him" Tank told him and then Tank took off for Hanks. Tank jumped on Hanks and he went down and punched Tank, and then Tank knocked him out cold.

"Well another job done," Jenkins said looking at Tank who picked up Hanks by the shoulder and dragged him away to the back of the SUV.

When they got back to Rangemen, they pulled into the parking garage.

"Well, we are home," Tank told Jenkins.

"Now what happens?" Jenkins asked Tank.

"Well, now we give the body receipt to Ranger and he pays us," Tank said.

Then they went to see Ranger in Rangemen.

Ranger was on his phone when Tank and Jenkins came in.

"Right. I will check with my wife and see if we can make it, but she might not want to leave the kids just yet. But I will get back to you," Ranger told Mr. Phillips and then hung up.

"Tank, tell me you have good news," Ranger said to him.

Tank handed a body receipts to Ranger. "Hanks was there huh."

"Yup and we got him," Tank replied to Ranger.

"Good, well then" Ranger got up and went to his safe and took out the bounty fee. "Here you go you two well done, and Tank get something for that eye."

"Got it boss." Then Tank and Jenkins left the office.

There was another knock on the door.

"Yup," Ranger said.

"Hey I am going up with the twins," Stephanie said to her husband.

"All right, I am almost done I will meet you there in an hour or two," Ranger said and then Steph walked to the apartment.

An hour later, Ranger walked in and heard Steph in the nursery. She was standing at the changing table changing Martin. "Hey babe, I have a question for you," Ranger said to Steph.

"Okay, can you hold Martin while I change Michelle?" She handed Martin to Ranger. Ranger tucked Martin into his arm like a football.

"Friday night there is a dinner party, black tie affair, and we have been invited to go," Ranger told Steph.

Steph looked at Ranger. "Is this for work?" Steph asked.

"Yes, a future client wants us to go to his place for dinner," Ranger said as he saw Steph finish up with Michelle.

"Well I suppose I could go, but I would have to get a sitter for the kids," Steph told Ranger.

"We could leave them with the guys," Ranger said.

"I don't think that would work at least for right now. I mean they are still so little I don't think that would be a very good idea."

"What about my parents?" Stephanie asked.

"Babe, are we sure?" Ranger said.

"They have not seen them for a couple of weeks and it would be a good test for my mother," Steph said to her husband.

"That is true," Ranger said as he came up and then put Martin in his crib.

"So it is settled we will give my parents a chance with the kids," Steph said.

"Okay Babe," Ranger said and then kissed her on the side of her neck. Steph picked up her cell phone, and dialed her mom.

"Hello," Helen said.

"Mom, it's Steph, I was wondering if you could watch the kids for us. Ranger and I have a dinner party that we have to attend Friday night."

"I would love to Steph," her mother said.

"Good, so we will drop the kids off with you about six o'clock then," Steph said to her mother.

"Oh, Steph I promise I will take good care of them," Helen said and then she hung up.

"Well, it is done, so hopefully this will all work out," Steph said to Ranger. Ranger then kissed her on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later, Steph came into Ranger's office "Ranger, is there any chance I could have some money so I can buy a dress for the dinner Friday night?"

"Of course babe, go buy yourself something nice and sexy." Then Ranger gave Steph the Rangemen credit card.

"Thanks I already called Mary Lou so we could go shopping." Stephanie said to her husband.

"Take the Porsche babe" Ranger said and then gave her a lightly kiss on the lips.

"Can you take the kids for a while?" Steph asked

"Sure" he said and then he took the kids from her.

"Great I will see you in a bit" then Steph walked out of her husband's office and down to the garage to the Porsche.

Mary Lou was waiting for Steph in the driveway.

She jumped in the Porsche and said' Drive"

"What happened this time?"

"The kids are driving me crazy" Mary Lou said

"Now what kind of dress are we looking for?" Mary Lou said

"Something nice and sexy that what Ranger said anyway" Steph said

"You are so lucky to have a husband like that" Mary Lou told her "Now let's go to the mall" Mary Lou told her.

At the mall they went into a fancy dress shop. The two women started to look at the dress racks. Mary Lou held up a blue slick dress.

"I don't know about that one." Steph said. Then she spotted a nice red slick dress.

"I am going to try this one on" Then Stephanie walked into the dressing room. She came out and looked at the red dress. It was long and had a an cut from the foot of the dress to the knee. Mary Lou looked at the dress and said "wow you will knock Ranger's socks off in this one."

Steph looked at herself in the mirror, and thought that the work in the gym during the last two weeks have paid off, she was a size larger than she was before she was pregnant. "I think this one will be perfect." Steph said to Mary Lou.

She got changed and then she bought the red dress.

On the way back to drop of Mary Lou, Steph noticed one of the bonds that was walking on the street.

"Call my husband and tell him we have a bond that I spotted." Then Steph jumped out of the Porsche and took off after the bond.

Ten minutes later Ranger and Tank came up to the Porsche. "Where is Steph?" Ranger asked.

"She took off that way." Mary Lou said and pointed toward the right.

"Let's go" Ranger said, and then she spotted Steph on top of the man struggling to put the cuffs on him.

Ranger came up to Steph and pulled her off, and then Tank grabbed the guy and snapped the cuffs on him.

"Ranger, where are the kids?"

"At Rangemen with Ella." Ranger said. And then he kissed his wife.

"This is your catch babe" Ranger told her.

Tank brought him to the SUV and put him in the back. Ranger walked up to the Porsche and gave Steph another kiss and then got in the SUV and drove to the police station.

Steph dropped Mary Lou back at the house and then went back to Rangemen to be with her kids.

Ella was waiting in the apt for Steph or Ranger to get in.

Steph opened the door and looked at Ella,

"You are all dirty" Ella said to Steph

"Yeah I know I had a run in with a bond. But I did get a nice looking dress for Friday night so I am all set for that. I think I will wear my black heels with this dress." Steph said.

Ranger then came in and gave Steph three hundred and fifty dollars. "What is this?" Steph asked.

"Your bounty fee" Ranger said to her.

"Okay" Steph said and then put it in her dresser.

"Is that your dress for Friday night?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, and don't look I want it to be a surprise." Steph told him as she went into his arms.

"Are you too all set for the evening?" Ella asked.

"Yes, we are and thanks Ella." Steph said and then they watched Ella leave.

Steph went to sit down in the living room and Ranger went to join her.

The kids were in their bassinets and playing with a mobile windmill.

"Ranger, I am glad Ella was here, to watch the kids while you went to get the bond." Steph said.

"yes, but she has other duties to do to, so we have to figure some other way for me to catch bonds and for you to be out doing your thing." Ranger added.

"Yeah, but how?" Steph asked

"Don't know yet babe but something will turn up." Ranger then added and kissed her on top of the head.

"Well it time for their feeding, will you help me get a bottle ready for them?" Steph asked her husband.

"Absolutely" Ranger said and the they went to the fridge for the formula to feed the twins.

Friday evening at five thirty Ranger had just gotten out of the shower, he put on boxers and then he dress pants his white tux shirt slipped his gun hostler on put his gun in his hostler and then put his tux jacket on. After he got himself ready he got the twins ready to go to their grandmother's house.

"Babe, hurry up we have to be at your parent's by six." Ranger told Steph.

"I know that." And then she went into the nursery in her Red dress. Ranger turned around with Michelle in his arms and his mouth dropped.

"Well what do you think?" Steph asked.

"Babe" was all he could say.

"I am glad you like it" she said as she took Michelle and put her jacket on her. Then she put Martin's on him and then they went to the garage and into the SUV.

They got to Steph's parents' house right at six pm. "There they are" Helen said as she grabbed the carriers. That were holding the twins.

"Mom, now I want you to listen their formula is in here it has to be heated in the microwave for 45 seconds and then you can feed them. They eat at six thirty and then by seven pm they are asleep so you should have no problems. Spent time with them and no visitors to come to see them" Steph said to her mother.

"Okay they will be all set now you to go, and Steph do you think that dress is a little much for a new mom." Steph's mom said to her.

"Maybe this was a mistake" Steph said looking at the twins and then at Ranger.

"Babe it too late, now let's go or we are going to be late. Your mother has instructions and if she does not follow them this will be the last time that she sits for us." Ranger said looking at Helen.

"They will be fine now run along you two and have a good time." Helen told them once again.

"Alright we will be back here probably by eight thirty tops mom" Steph said and then she kissed both the kids and her and Ranger left.

They arrived at the dinner at six thirty, and Steph looked at the time. "Maybe I should give mom a call and remind her that it is time to feed the twins" Steph said to Ranger

"Babe now listen, your parents know what that are support to do and if they don't do it our way they don't sit again period." Ranger told her. "Now let's go inside the nice house and have a nice dinner, and let me enjoy my wife." Ranger said and then he started to neck her.

"Ranger, let's go" Steph said and then she opened the door and got out. Ranger then got out of the suv and put his arm around his wife waist and then they went into the house for dinner.

Meanwhile at the plum's house. Helen was feeding Martin and Frank was feeding Michelle. "I just don't understand why your sister won't breast feed these two darlings." Helen said to Valerie who came over with Mary Alice and Lisa.

"There has to be a reason Helen" Frank said to his wife and he was burping Michelle.

Then the door bell rang.

"Valerie will you get the door?" Hellen said to her daughter

"sure thing mom" and then Valerie answered the door to the Morelli's mom and grandma Bella.

Frank's eyes popped out of his head. "What are they doing here? Frank said as he was putting Michelle in her carrier.

"Relax Frank I just want to show my grandkids off a little bit."

"You heard what Steph said no visitors." Frank stated.

"Relax they will be gone before Steph realizes they were here." Helen said and then she hugged Angie Morelli.

"Wow they are cute." Grandma Bella said and then added "would have been cuter if Joe was their dad."

"Mom, now you cut that out, I am sure that Steph and this Ranger guy are very happy together." Angie said.

"They are and I wish she would have married Joe too Bella but she did not" Helen said to them. Now do you want to hold them?" Helen asked her friends.

At the dinner there was a band, and live entertainment. Ranger was talking to Mr. Parterre who was hopefully the future client and Steph was chatting with his wife.

"Excuse me Mr. Parterre but I have to dance with my wife" Then Ranger walked over to Steph and said, "excuse me ladies but can I have this dance with my wife."

"Sure thing Ranger" Steph said in return and then they started to dance. Ranger held her nice and close to him and Steph put her head on his shoulder after a couple of dances Ranger glanced at his watch. "It is already eight pm we should get going, it will take us a while to get to your parents' house." Ranger told Steph.

Ranger and Steph walked to their hosts for the evening and said, "We had a wonderful time and we hope that you will join our company. But we do have to go it is getting late and we do have kids to go home to." Ranger told them.

"Very well, it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Manoso and I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, thank you very much" Steph said and then Ranger came up behind her with her coat she put it on and then Ranger put his on and then they left to go pick up the twins.

When they got to Steph's parents house they noticed two more cars there. "One is Valerie's and the other is the Morelli's" Steph told her husband. "We told my parents no visitors." Steph said to her husband. "Let's go get the twins" Ranger said as he let go of the steering wheel.

Then they entered the house. They heard Michelle screaming at the top of her lungs. Then they heard. "I still think they would have been cuter if Joe was the father." Grandma Bella said to Helen.

"I told you once Bella Steph is very happy being married to Ranger, even though I would have preferred if she married Joe compared to him." Helen said.

"Calm down Ranger, let's just get the kids and go" Steph said.

Grandma Mazer came out and said, "Stephanie you back early"

"No I am not grandma it is eight thirty" Steph said to her.

Then Steph walked into the kitchen and her mother's mouth dropped.

"Mrs. Morelli can I please have my son?" Steph asked her.

"Of course Steph" Mrs. Morelli told her and then handed Martin over to Steph

Ranger walked into the living room and heard Michelle screaming in Frank's arm.

"Frank can I please have my daughter?" Ranger asked

Yes, here you go." And then Ranger took his daughter and she calmed down at once. He walked out from the living room in to the kitchen and started to pack Michelle up.

Once they were packed up Ranger said, "The next time you want to see them you can see them at Rangemen." Then he said, "Steph is Martin all ready?"

"He is all set Ranger"

"Good then let's go." Then Ranger, Steph and the twins left the Plums.

When they got back to Rangemen Tank came up to Ranger and Steph.

"How was the dinner?" Tank asked.

"The dinner was great, my parents on the other hand have some explaining to do." Steph said and took the twins from Ranger and went up to the apt.

"That bad huh" Tank said.

"Yeah, Tank that bad" Ranger said and then he followed Steph up to the apt.

"Steph, how are they?" Ranger said as he entered the nursery.

"They are fine now" Steph said as she put them in their cribs.

"Good" Ranger said then went to the bed room to put on some sweats and an t-shirt.

"Are you going to be okay if I go to the gym for a while?" Ranger asked his wife.

"Yeah, go on and blow off some steam Ranger." Then Ranger left for the gym.

When Ranger got to the gym he saw Morelli there boxing with Hal. "Perfect" he thought to himself.

He started on the punching bag. And then he said, "She would have liked it better if Steph married Morelli instead of me huh." Ranger said and then contuine to box.

Morelli heard that and got socked in the jaw. "Really Jenkins you have got to pay attention" Hal said to him again.

Ranger just smiled to himself. Ranger did not notice that Tank had been there spotting him. All of a sudden alarms starting blaring. "Steph" Ranger said and then Ranger, Hal, Morelli, and Tank all ran up stair to Ranger's apt.

Ranger spotted the door open and went in and saw Hands with a gun pointed at Steph. Morelli and Ranger both tackled him and then Bobby came up with cuffs. Morelli stood hands up and said. "Trenton PD you are under arrest for Attempted Murder." Then Morelli took the cuffs from Bobby and put them on Hands. Then Morelli walked Hands out of Ranger's apt.

Ranger went up to Steph, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I am fine" and then she went into his arms.

"Babe what happened."

"There was a knock on the door, and I saw Hands, so I opened the door and then next thing I knew he tried to grab me so I hit him and then I ran in here and threw the bassinet at him. Then he took out a gun and aimed it at me. The next thing is you and Morelli came in and tackled him." Steph told her husband.

Two hours later Ranger, Steph and Morelli was saying their goodbyes to each other.

"Thanks Joe I owe you one" Steph said and she kissed him on the cheek. Then she left to go back to the apt.

"She is not the only one who owes you." Ranger told him.

"Take care of her Ranger" Morelli said to him

"I promise" Ranger said and then held out his hand.

Morelli took it and gave it a good shake. Then he turned and walked to the cruiser and left.


End file.
